


Showdown

by ColorTeal



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fighting, Sparring, thats it thats the entire plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly sparring match!! Cliffjumper vs Smokescreen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> I could have put this in Red and Blue but it's long enough to be on its own and I really like it!!

Arcee settled in to watch alongside the kids, Bee, and Bulkhead. Cliffjumper and the newest recruit Smokescreen were setting up a friendly sparring match.

Except Cliffjumper was an enthusiastic fighter, and Smokescreen was a young hothead.

“ _This is not the greatest idea we’ve had._ ” Bumblebee whirred. The human kids made themselves comfortable with Jack and Raf taking up the couch while Miko sat in Bulkhead’s palm.

“I’ll break it up if it gets too rough.” The ex-Wrecker said, settling in to watch.

“I’m with Bee. At least, I think.” Jack looked to Raf for confirmation, getting a short nod from the youngest of the team. “This isn’t shaping up into a good plan.”

“We haven’t seen Smokescreen fight,” Raf fixed his glasses. “and he missed your entire war.”

“He’ll be alright.” Arcee said. “Smokescreen was in the elite guard. He at least has basic training.”

“Arcee, that’s Cliffjumper.” Jack stressed. “You bots call him your ‘One-Bot Army’ while also calling Smokescreen a rookie. And you’re this sure that he’ll be alright?”

Arcee’s shoulders dropped, as Bulk put a protesting Miko down. “I’ll be ready to jump between them, Jack. Nobody’s gonna be getting too badly dented.”

When the two sparring bots started moving in a circle with their fists up, everyone quieted. It was on.

“I was trained professionally at the academy.” Smokescreen bounced, hands loosening and tightening. “I have real military training, Cliff.”

Cliffjumper snorted. “Simulations are fun, Smokes, but I got everything I know from life-and-death battles. Ya got nothing.”

Smokescreen was the first to throw a punch,going for an uppercut into the underside of his opponent’s chest, but even though his fist made contact, Cliffjumper grabbed at his armored forearm before the younger bot could pull away fast enough. Pulled in, Cliffjumper spun on a heel before kicking a foot into the side of Smokescreen’s leg, sending him crashing fast into the concrete.

Everyone in the audience audibly and visibly winced.

“That looks like it hurt.” Miko said.

“It  _does_.” Bulkhead groaned, remembering his personal experience. “You don’t have to be smaller than Cliff for that one to hurt.”

Smokescreen groaned, rolling into pushing himself back up before he swing a leg hard into Cliffjumper, weight on his hands.

Startled, it was enough of an opportunity for Smokescreen to jump, getting his hands on Cliffjumper and running with the bigger frame until they crashed into a wall.

“Nghhrk!” Cliffjumper’s armor groaned as he was crushed. He drew a leg up, forcing space between himself and the younger bot. “Nice move, for an academy kid!”

“I had some advantages at the time.” Smokescreen smirked. “Boring as my job was, I picked a few things up thanks to being around Trion.” Both hands grabbed Cliffjumper by the horns, and yanked hard, pulling Cliff’s head into his own with a vicious headbutt.

But the red bot only smiled, watching Smokescreen’s face be scrambled as his hit affected him more than Cliffjumper.

“Nice try.” Cliffjumper laughed, genuine in his compliment. Smokescreen closed his optics hard as he sank to the ground, grip loosening and the horned bot let the rookie fall. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah yeah, just. Give me a second.” Smokescreen's hands went to his crest, feeling the dent he caused.

“Is that it?” Miko asked, leaning over the safety railing.

“That’s it. Rookie’s down.” Bulkhead answered. “Kid did alright against Cliff.”

Arcee looked to the concerned boys, both watching Bee move to help Smokescreen off the floor. “Sparring between comrades is usually that short.” She explained, the look on everyone’s faces showing that they all expected something longer.

“I’m never headbutting anyone again.” Smokescreen groaned as Bumblebee and Cliffjumper helped him to slowly sit down again.

“ _I’ll get something from Ratchet for the pain._ ” Bumblebee buzzed, the scout leaving for their makeshift medbay.

“You did alright, Academy kid.” Cliff said, dropping onto one of his knees, and patting a white armored shoulder. “When your head clears up I’ll teach you stuff I’ve picked up, alright?”


End file.
